


High_on_magic

by TheHeavenlyChild



Series: family_dinners [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Magic, Raven-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeavenlyChild/pseuds/TheHeavenlyChild
Summary: A closer describtion of Raven's experiences during A_double_date_by_chance.Following John Constantine's advice, Raven goes to an underground gig full of demons. But she is her father's daughter and the feeling of power intrigues her ...
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: family_dinners [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169705
Kudos: 21





	High_on_magic

**Author's Note:**

> The usual: I do not own any nor do I earn money with any of DC's characters. This is just for fun.
> 
> This is NOT the final of the family_dinners series.
> 
> This image was the original core and main inspiration for A_double_date_by_chance, but as I wrote the rest of the story it kind of got into the background, only being mentioned in a few sentences to a single paragraph. So I chose to rewirte it more detailed this time.

Nights in Gotham City were dark and cold, most of the time rainy too. Raven could only hope the famous Dark Knight and his colourful sidekick wouldn’t cross her. She wasn’t in one of the few relatively safe suburbs of Gotham City, this particular part of the city was rather infamous with its bad – if not terrible - reputation. Knowing the latest Boy Wonder, she didn’t want to _imagine_ the scolding she’d inevitably receive from him. But she _was_ a demoness herself, so going to a demon music gig wasn’t too out of place for her. Not to mention that a dance floor filed with demons was far more dangerous than a short walk through Gotham’s streets, even at this time of the night. And she could handle _both_ just fine.

The teenager stopped in front of the abandoned warehouse. Well, at least that’s what it looked like for an outsider. Raven, being an empath and a demoness, on the other hand, could sense the truth. The building was oozing with dark energy. She hesitated. Maybe John had been wrong, this might not be a good idea for her. _A good idea?_ _No_ , this was definitely not a _good_ idea, but that wasn’t the point anyway, was it? Trigon’s daughter was here to enjoy herself and loosen up, accommodate to the feeling of wild emotions and powerful magic cramped into a small place.

Taking a deep breath, Raven willed determination into her movements and stepped inside. The moment she passed the door and got into the warehouse loud, ear-piercing music and a crowd of swaying demons and monsters greeted her. The noise and the sensations of the creatures on the dance floor seemed to _suffocate_ her.

_Azar, this had been a horrible idea. How could she have listened to John Constantine?!_

No. She had chosen to go here and do this. So she would. Taking another step forward, Raven tried to follow the rest of the people in the room and start enjoying the event. But it wasn’t until she gave in to her darker side that she succeeded to do so.

The demonic part of her being _loved_ this place. It was full of magic and sin, like a small abstract of hell here on Earth. She _knew_ it was wrong to indulge in this too much, but why did something _so wrong_ feel _so enticing_ then? The longer Raven was in this place, the more captivated she felt. She _was_ a demoness after all. And as a demoness the feeling of _power_ was addicting to her more than _everything else_. Well, maybe not _everything_ else, there was something – or rather _someone_ – she found very intriguing too.

If Damian walked up to her now, she wouldn’t care about the fact they were in a crowd of demons in a warehouse in Gotham City or that they were in public – not that any of the present would stop them, on the contrary they’d most likely try to participate – Raven would have him right on the spot. The images she pictured in her head were _vivid_ and very, very _dirty_ , no doubt there were at least a few succubi around or perhaps an incubus or two. The demoness inside her didn’t oppose though.

They hadn’t gone _that_ far yet. And the main reason for that was she or rather her fear. Her powers could easily destroy an entire universe in the blink of an eye and Raven did not want to accidently tear apart the world, just because she had fooled around with her boyfriend. So she and Damian had agreed not to do it yet. They were taking things slow, kissing and cuddling, but no sex. Although they hadn’t really properly discussed the matter, she felt guilty for it. Raven thought she’d hold their relationship up, because they had to consider both her empathy and her demonic nature at almost any turn in their partnership. It had let her to give John’s proposal a shot. _What better way to learn how to control your inner demon than facing other demons who had absolutely no problem with their natures?_

Beginning to dance and accepting all the sensations that flooded her sense, the only daughter of Trigon felt _incredibly_ powerful. Well, not really incredibly, she could easily overshadow the power of all these creatures and entities in this dark basement combined if only she wanted to. But still there _was_ great power filling the room and she _enjoyed_ its feeling.

Electricity surged through her veins, sin filled her mind and with a snap of her fingers _hellfire_ would have dance in her palms. This was _amazing_. Raven didn’t want this moment and this feeling to stop, _ever_. For a brief moment, when her mind suddenly felt clear and normal again, she wondered if this was how her father Trigon felt on a daily basis. _No, my father wouldn’t even glance at these creature for he’d pity them for their lowly powers and insignificance._ She thought then. But just as fast as the clarity had come it left again. And this time the darkness consumed her wholly, dragging herself into the middle of the dance floor, her composure changed completely. There was a confidence in her every move that demanded respect and submission even from the most stubborn and arrogant of monsters. Her eyes had taken on a dangerously red hue and a mischievous smirk danced on her lips. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dark and her pitch black hair was the same colour as the feathers of the bird being her titular Saint. The daughter of Trigon the Terrible was ethereally beautiful. There were gods and angles who would have done anything she asked of them in that moment. And she _knew_ it. In this form the eighteen-years-old could have seduced an abstinent monk, but there was only one man in the world who the breath-taking demoness wanted to seduce. Sadly the sixteen-years-old troublemaker in question wasn’t around. A pity, some of the present demons would have been satisfied by merely watching how the queen of hell enticed her lover. Some brave – or perhaps rather stupid and suicidal – ones tried their luck, with no success though. Who didn’t have the insight to take her hint and drop it, was quickly walking on thin ice.

Raven was so far gone, intoxicated and drunk on the power surrounding her, she didn’t even think about fighting her demoness’s actions. She was high and magic was her drug of choice. By now tendrils and feathers made of energy sprawled her surroundings. Her aura glowed sinister and dark, a warning of the danger she was. The young half-demoness would have continued like this for all eternity, loving the feeling of power she could almost grasp with her hands.

Her head snapped towards the entrance of the building. There was a new and unexpected presence in the room, although she did not mind _him_ approaching her. The figure walking into her direction was tall, muscular and almost as intimidating as her own. The emerald-green eyes behind the mask coloured in a similar shade were narrowed into slits and a frown was evident on his face. _Oh, he did not look happy nor pleased, nothing she couldn’t change._ With steady, but urgent steps Robin approached her, his dark cape and red, leather and Kevlar armour giving him a dangerous look, despite the colourful outfit. Her smirk grew into a full smile. _Oh, this would be fun._

Raven met him in the middle of his way towards her, throwing her arms around his neck and leaning into him. He didn’t pull away. _Good._ If he had done that, she wouldn’t have taken it kindly.

“What leads a pretty bird like you to such a sinister place? Won’t you girlfriend worry?” Her words carried a teasing lilt. The demoness dared him to answer. But she became impatient and instead of waiting and listening to his reply which would undoubtedly try to convince her to leave, she closed the small distance between their lips and kissed him fiercely. _Oh no, he wouldn’t reason her to go and leave this amazing feeling of power behind._


End file.
